Whisper of identity
by Fhalcon
Summary: So close...Naruto's last requirement for registering as Hokage is one more long term mission...but he doesn't count on being captured as a slave...but what he didn't count on even more is who his master is...(Yaoi, you have been warned...)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, This is Fhalcon signing in with his first fic. Please don't be too harsh but flames are accepted, we all need a dose of humility once in awhile. Please comment on it though. I don't think I've seen this idea so far so I decided to go with it. please check out silverwulf's work as well, (stoopie blackmailer...)

* * *

Summery: So close...Naruto's last requirement for registering as Hokage is one more long term mission...but he doesn't count on being captured as a slave...but what he didn't count on even more is who his master is...

**Whisper**

**Chapter one**

Disbelief flickered across a calm face for a second.

'Damn!'

"I'm really sorry Naruto, as much as I want to pass my position to you, I can't, brat. You still have to meet the requirements, and the requirements state that no matter how talented you are, you must have at least 15 long term missions of at least two months. You know, for experience" The busty woman said ruefully

Frustration welled up in the heart of the young man. Shit! This would delay his application for at least two months if not much more. The hell! He was just missing one freaking mission and then he was able to apply!

He closed his eyes for a second, calming himself.

"Okay, baba, how about that mission then?"

'He really has grown up...no thanks to some people...' thought the old woman,

"Okay, as you know, this'll be a long term one. Although you may just see this as an obstacle to your promotion, it is much more. This is crucial. There is a new village, called village of hidden blood. From the name, it already seems rather unpleasant. Whoever made it up must be running out of ideas or is a sadistic freak. I want you to scout it out. See who is Kage there, what the people are up to, whatever, just spy for awhile. Do whatever it takes to get in but stay at least for a few months unless the situation becomes too dangerous. I want a report every single week. This is a at least an A ranked mission so you'd better treat it as one"

"Heh, you're long winded as always, okay, this sounds fun at least"

"I'm serious Naruto! This village could be a great threat and as usual, you're treating it as a joke! It could be another village like the sound! We need to stunt it if it is malicious as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry, ya old hag! It'll give you wrinkles!, just give me the mission scroll and I'll be off"

The blonde reassured her with a small smile and she relaxed and handed him a small, neat mission scroll.

"Oh yea, and don't forget a disguise...you're a bit too popular to spy in your natural form"

A quick nod and Naruto was gone.

The weary woman slumped back on her chair.

"Damn, he better succeed me soon, I'm really not what I used to be" she muttered into her arms. And for a second, she was her age again, which is to say, about 60-70 years. For all her sharp tongue, mind and illusionary youthful body, she was still human.

She looked at a menacing pile of paper on her desk...it mocked her, as if daring her to work on them, taunting her will power...

With a glare, she pulled the first one off of the pile and stared at it, picking up a pen. Looking at all of the writing, she let out a sigh and shoved it to the side of her desk. It jeered at her, she glared.

Flopping down, head on arms, she concluded one thing before she dozed off...

'Maybe Naruto's right...I am turning crazy and senile...'

* * *

Naruto skimmed over the contents of the scroll

'...hm...easy enough'

The instructions weren't specific so there wasn't much technical shit. Basically it told him to go and spy, act like a normal villager, gather as much information as possible and report it back. There was a map but it too wasn't specific; only a vague boxed area where it was supposed to be located.

Well that wasn't very nice...

Eager to leave as soon as possible, Naruto packed all he would need. Equipment, a change of clothes, some food, really rather minimal stuff, put it in a bag and stood in the middle of the room.

The blonde figure fazed out and was replaced by one of similar build and height but instead of the blonde hair, there was shoulder length blood red hair mixed some black, instead of Bright aquamarine eyes, there were onyx depths, pale, smooth skin, High cheekbones and refined eyebrows, he was handsome...In fact, he was Kyubi. His human visage anyways. Naruto had indeed taken that image as an alias. Heh, it wasn't copyrighted or anything...

* * *

I called up Iruka and left a message for the answering machine.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, this is Naruto. Guess what? Tsunade-baba told me that I still need one more long term mission. Damn her...anyways, I'm going off for awhile, so I'll see you in awhile, ne? P.S. Don't worry though, you mother hen. It's just a spying mission, nothing too dangerous, ja for now"

I set the phone down again and picked it up again, redialing.

"drrinnnnnnnggggg...drrrriiinnnnnnnngggggggggg...drrrrinnnn-Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Sakura; It's me, Naruto"

"Oh, hi, what do you want idiot?" her harsh words were accented with good humored mirth. Ever since Sasuke's departure for the sound, and his return, she had become better towards him, now being one of his good friends though he lost interest in her romantically.

"Hey, you know the old hag?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she said to be able to apply for hokage position, I have one more long-term mission to go on"

"Oh, so you'll be gone for awhile?"

"Yup, it's to spy on a new village. I'll be back in a few months hopefully. Tell the girls for me eh?"

"Ok, sure thing, oh and good luck"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon okay?"

"mmmm..., bye Naruto"

"Bye"

I set down the phone once again and picked it up, dialing Neji; my best friend's number.

"drrrrrriiiin-Yes?" The butler picked up.

"Hey Tara-san"

"Hey, you want Neji?"

"Yep, please, and thanks"

"No problem"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah it's me, just wanted to tell you that I have another long term mission before I can be a candidate for Hokage"

"Too bad eh?"

"Yup, hey, do me a favor and tell Shika and the others hm? Too many people to call ya know?"

"Yea, sure, don't kill yourself"

"I'll be sure"

He hung up, as did I. Neji wasn't very social and goodbyes were not very much used with him and most conversations were short. Not much small talk with him but he was a damned good debater. When he deemed a conversation complete, he stopped and you would be hard driven to get much more out of him.

I arrived near the new village after a few long hours of running. I stopped, a bit winded; I caught my breath and took a sip of water. My endurance had become almost godly after years of training since it was already amazing before any training.

I came up to the front doors. It had a large symbol on them; it was like a simple Celtic knot, with lines intersecting each other.

I easily jumped inside, effortlessly weaving between the genjutsu that protected the barrier.

I landed inside, straightened and looked around...

"So this is village of the blood eh?"

Suddenly a barrage of arrows and kunai was launched at me...

"Heh, not very good manners. I'll be sure to remember that in my report..." I murmured...

TBC

* * *

Um...my writing skills aren't too good so don't hurt me if you hate bad writing...but please review. I hope this wasn't too boring and whatnot. It was only an introduction so it's not very exciting...but it will get better...this is just a introduction. I have most of the plot figured out but only a frame. I'm filling between the lines as I go along but I know where it'll go. Don't expect very quick reviews because I'm overloaded with work. This is just something I find fun. So please comment.

P.S. oh yeah...um...a beta would be appreciated, thanx "

Signing out:

Fhalcon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: why the hell do we need this? It's not like anyone would sue any fic without a freakin disclaimer...buh i dunt own anyways...

Review Responses:

Silverwulf: Hey! damn, you took my first review! grr...and -i- made up most of the idea...so dunt take the credit for urself! lol, i'll try to update as fast as i can though...

Magy: " i'm trying to continue as fast as i can! thanks though, nice, unflamieish reviews are what so many writers thrive on .

fhaio: hey, thanks man, i hope to carry out the storyline well, and about gaara/naruto, I'd try but i already have a plotline all made out " sry to dissapoint but i like to be organized, writer's block sucks so yea, i don't really make it up as I go...only a bit -.-"

Malitia: hey, bout the beta-ing, thingy, could you send me your e-mail? something's wrong with my computer and i can't see profiles T.T sry bout posting this up without u but if u gif me ur e-mail, then i could give these first 2 to you to check thanks! luffs ya lots, and enjoy nodnod

HikaruOfArrow: blush thanx, aww...now see what you did? you made me proud! mommy says not to be too proud...XP...and Naruto is 19 right now...i was about to incomperate that but i guess i forgot...ehehe -.-"

Yaoilover S: hey! i read one of ur fics , and yes, this will end up as a yaoi. I hope i updated soon enough

God bless y'all! i luffs ma reviewers! please enjoy and review again -puppy eyes-

* * *

Whisper of identity

**Chapter 2 **

"So this is village of the blood eh?"

Suddenly a barrage of arrows and kunai was launched at me...

"Heh, not very good manners. I'll be sure to remember that in my report..." I murmured...

I ran quickly down the street on swift feet, dodging whatever was in my way until I was out of range. Or so I thought.

Two shinobi launched themselves at me in unison, bearing weapons. I easily dodged and knocked them out.

* * *

Simple enough. I easily leapt high beyond the buildings and tried to get past the gate....only to find myself in a web of genjutsu much more complicated than I expected. 'Kuso!' As I weaved through each one, I felt many charka signatures moving, closer, closer. 

_So much more to go through!_

The genjutsu loomed before me, taunting me, confusing me.

_'anything created by charka can be nullified by it...'_ I remembered Kakashi's voice as he canceled a huge sliding mound of rock during a sparring period.

* * *

I pulled a handful of red charka from deep within me with a strong jerk...at least I tried to. 

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW, GAKI?**

_'dammit, kitsune! I need this! Holy crap, do you want to die?'_

He growled but let go,

_'I'll make it up to you if I can!'_ I called out to him mentally, as I returned to reality.

* * *

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he found a half ring of shinobi about a foot away from me and tossed the red glowing ball in my hand at them. 

Boom.

Boom to say the least.

Well, good part is all the genjutsu's been canceled...bad part is that about 8 dead shinobi were at his feet. Bad..er? (I think it's worse buh....) Part is that he activated one of the big traps in the wall. Before he noticed, he was hit by a wave of paralyzing red liquidy substance.

Naruto swayed and buckled, collapsing on his knees.

'awww...shit...' was his last conscious thought.

* * *

When the blonde-turned-redhead boy awoke, he was surrounded by voices, almost indecipherable murmurings, but voices all the same. 

"How the hell do we tell him?" asked a worried voice.

"I dunno, we had an invader?" replied a nonchalant one.

"I'm serious! The major defenses of the gate has just been wiped out as well as the trap that he spent so much energy to put up! It was supposed to be for major invasionsï¼Œnot for one measly kid!"

Naruto feigned sleep as he continued to listen but his hyperactive senses told him easily that they were moving away.

"The kid's going to die soon anyways, he should be almost dead by now..."

He heard no more except a lock being clicked.

Naruto sat up warily, conscious of everything around him. And the number one thing that he noticed was that he was freezing and topless. Damn. Even worse, as he noticed when he looked down, was the manacles on his ankles, as well as on his wrists, not to mention the thick ring of ...leather around his neck...and if you didn't count the fact that he was chained by his right ankle to an old man, who was chained to a young boy who was in turn chained...

"Damn..." he groaned,

_'How the hell did I get stuck in some kind of a freaking slave line? Wasn't slavery only in the books?'_

He placed a hand over a thick metal manacle and tore it off easily, doing the same for the rest, but when reached the collar on his neck...it...didn't work. As much as he tried, it was stuck. It burned at his hands. Shit! Charka formed? Damn, these people must be strong to get these kinds of techniques, and for them to use them on me, a mere captive must've meant that the village had very significant power despite it's size.

_What the hell do I do now? _

_-you wait...as damn degrading as this is, this could be a way to get more information, of course. You may get even deeper here than you would at the original plan._

_Eventually, I can lend enough power into your body to break the collar and for you to escape but I can't send it all at once, it'll hurt your charka channels-_

_Typical...smartass kitsune..._

_-I would hope so, I didn't survive this freakin long on luck...-_

..._Hn..._

* * *

A timid knock on the door resounded loudly through the large chamber. The man in the said room nearly groaned, his headache was building fast and whatever news that was here was probably not good. 

"come in" he said, as he regained his regal composure.

'_Figures' _he thought as he saw the shinobi's stricken expression. 'can't be anything good...'

"s-sss-ssir..." he started, tumbling over his words in 'piss your pants' fear.

"Spit it out, unless you would you like me to assist you in it?" I said, frostily, watching him loose all the color that remained in his face.

"theresbeenabreakinandthiskidbroachedoursecurityandnullifedalldefenses!" 1

I mentally despaired a bit; after I processed what was said anyways.

_Well, this is total fucking shit. _

"What happened afterwards?" I asked, as calmly as possible, my voice and my face totally impassive.

I watched as the poor shinobi tried to breathe properly before finding the courage to continue. After a few moments waiting, I was finally rewarded with an answer.

"He was captured...he is trussed by one of the binding rings. He will be sold at the next auction and publicly punished by 100 strokes of the whip"

"Fine. But beforehand, I want you to bring him to me...I want to take a look at our little troublemaker" I finished, a bit curious as to who could've taken down all our defenses. They were already amazing and no one should've made it through the first layer as he himself had been the one to take days on end, setting up all the intricate webbings and traps.

As he bowed and scurried out like the devil was on his heels, a presence entered the range of my senses.

"Che, not even a month and already all our hard work is taken down, sad"

"Don't worry little brother...this will all work out..."

* * *

I was almost falling into a doze when the door slammed open. 

"You, there! Who let you out?"

TBC...

* * *

Hey, pplz! how r u all? neways, please, please review, i really want to know what you think about this. ish it good? bad? dunt be mean to the newbie! I'm honestly trying to update as fast as possible but i have a shitload of work to do.

God bless!

Signing out,

Fhalcon


End file.
